


Mirrors

by Isondiel



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Comfort, Culture and Customs, F/F, Had to make some worldbuilding, I love these people but the game gives nothing to work with!, Love Confessions, Post-Game(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isondiel/pseuds/Isondiel
Summary: L'Arachel struggles to understand her feelings for the royal twins.





	Mirrors

She gazed at them both as they discussed between each other of their next project for the capital's restoration. Her ears almost deaf to what they were saying, she was too fixated on a detail that was driving her mad. The traits of their faces, so similar despite their differing genders. She was trying to pinpoint what made Ephraim look as manly as a frescoes' hero and what made Eirika's features so delicate and feminine. They both had the same eye shape and color, which made her realize that Ephraim's eyelashes were quite long for a man's. And both had the same nose and general beautiful facial symmetry, and their lips...

''L'Arachel, is everything alright?'' Came Eirika's distant voice.

Startled, she lifted her gaze and smiled awkwardly to her friend. She could not control the bright blush that was most likely now covering her entire face. She looked to the side with a cough and her attention was caught by a large topiary.

''Oh! My, what a splendid horse! Did the gardeners do this? I must say it is exquisite work!'' Was her attempt at a diversion.

Eirika's brow remained worried but Ephraim crossed his arms and gazed at the garden sculptures with a bored expression.

''Yes, it was Eirika's idea to put funds into revitalizing the royal gardens and open it to the public.'' He sighed. ''I suggested we instead organize a jousting festival to rouse people's moral, but she was against it.''

''The people have seen enough fighting, brother.'' Eirika berated with a frown. ''The last thing they need after a war is to see pretend fighting on top of it. We have received several good words from people saying the revitalized garden puts them at peace after so much grief.''

''It is not pretend fighting! It is a test of skills, competition, sport. It brings people together.''

''A great idea as well, I'm sure!'' L'Arachel deemed good to try to settle the mood and put herself between them both. ''But it is indeed a touchy subject, I agree. Surely it would require delicate planning. Perhaps once a few more months have passed. I have a several ideas that could brighten a day of jousting so that even people who have no interest in the sport can enjoy the event.''

''Oh?'' Ephraim looked genuinely interested. ''I would like to hear that. You see, I had thought of inviting knights from the neighbouring kingdoms, to show that the bonds between Renais and Grado has returned to what it once was.''

Eirika frowned noticeably, but remained silent.

''Aside from the sporting, there could be horse agility demonstrations, for the kids and those less interested in the battling.'' L'Arachel beamed as she voiced the thought. ''Rausten could supply fine horses, very well-bred and trained!''

Ephraim brought a hand to his chin, looking pleased as he thought about the idea.

''Yes, I can see it indeed. That's a great idea!''

L'Arachel dared a look at the king's sister, her frown having diminished with the mention of something other than battles for said festival. But again, she was shocked to see that Eirika's expression matched her brother's so well that, in that instant, she could have mistaken them both if not for the length of their hair.

They continued the tour of the gardens, and several times L'Arachel had to remind herself to pay attention to things other than the twin's faces.

\---

''Why must they be so similar?'' She whined at her desk later that night.

She was trying to fill a letter to send to her Uncle so he would know all is well in Renais, but she kept getting distracted by thoughts of the twins.

''What do you mean, my lady?'' Came Dozla's voice from across the room.

The old retainer stood by the door, inspecting a fresque on the wall that featured a daily scene from ancient Renais history. The guest room seemed to be nothing but a historical display with paintings, banners and frescoes all over the walls.

''How am I to ever chose which one to court? They are both so similar and perfect!''

A loud strangle came from the other side. Rennac, sprawled on the somptuous couch, sat up with a startled cough.

''Court!? Where did that idea ever come from? Isn't the guy the obvious answer? Plus, he's the king, wouldn't that be the more profitable way to go?''

''Love is not a force bound by trifle things such as gender, form or title!'' L'Arachel proclaimed, indignantly. ''It is universal, unconditional!''

''Why not both then?'' Suggested Dozla, at wich L'Arachel beamed joyfully.

''Oh dear Dozla! That is a wonderful idea! It would solve everything!''

''Woah woah woah!'' Rennac stood up looking panicked. ''You guys are joking, right? I mean, listen to yourselves.''

''They are twins, bound by fate since birth, wouldn't it be the logical conclusion?'' The princess questioned.

''You are seriously not joking? What about what THEY think of this? You'd just start courting them both as if they come as a single package? Have you even thought about Renais' courtship traditions? Have you stopped to think about anything but your own damn self for once?!''

The two Rausteners looked at the rogue with mouths agape. He had raised his voice, as he usually did, but he has spat words that he had never said before, and it had hit for once. He looked between each of them uncomfortably and almost felt like apologizing.

''Look.'' He started with a softer tone, rubbing the back of his neck. ''I don't know how Rausten courtship works. Seems all about the power of love and crap, but you gotta think that other kingdoms see things differently. How about you inform yourself a bit about their customs first before you start making up crazy plans like that?''

L'Arachel pondered the idea. Rennac's words rang some truth.

''But who could we ask such a thing of?''

''I have an acquaintance who could surely educate us on the matter.'' Dozla said with a stroke of his beard. ''He is a seasoned warrior from Renais but also a once married man. I'm sure he would know something.''

\---

''Renais'... courtship customs?'' Garcia repeated with wide eyes.

The burly old soldier had agreed to meet them at the city's tavern. From under a cloak that concealed her identity, L'Arachel looked hopefully to Dozla's friend who was bound to have the information she needed.

''Yes, and perhaps more specifically the expectations the people put on the royal twins regarding marriage.'' Clarified Dozla before taking a sip out of his pint.

Garcia's eyebrows couldn't possibly go higher.

''You mean to say you wish to court King Ephraim, Princess?''

''And Eirika too, I cannot seem to decide between the two.''

''Oh... err... '' The soldier looked suddenly uncomfortable. ''I mean, there has been some weird practices among royalty in the past. But marrying two people has never been one of them. In Renais, marriage is a bond between a man and a woman. And especially with Royalty, it's a means to create heirs for the continuity of the bloodline.''

''This seems hardly fair. They are so similar! How am I to decide?''

Garcia scratched his head.

''Yeah they're similar in physical appearance, but honestly they are quite different in terms of personality, or rather different in term of values. How about you decide based on that? Which one do you get along with best or have most in common? It's not just a physical thing, is it?''

She opened her mouth to answer once more that she could hardly choose, but almost immediately found that it was not the case. Eirika's face was the first thing that appeared in her mind as well as many memories of their private discussions. When she tried to conjure similar intimate discussions with Ephraim, she fell short of any examples. She scratched her memory for several long seconds, but realized in the end that she had hardly ever spoken to Ephraim privately without the presence of Eirika. And when she did find a memory, it was that of the time he had nearly striped himself naked and scared her to death doing so. She had been so embarrassed to see him in that manner at the time. Flustered she was indeed, but mostly because he was rather attractive and also...

She gasped loudly at the realization, making everyone at the table jump in surprise.

''What's wrong?'' Worriedly asked Dozla.

L'Arachel grabbed on to the table and leaned towards Garcia with a determined look.

''How does one court Renais royalty?'' She demanded as if her life depended on it.

''The two of them still, or...?''

''No, I have made my choice! I was blinded by their similarities and confused by conflicting feelings in their presence, but I now know why it was so.''

''Well, in general, it is within tradition to offer a precious stone as token of one's feelings. Later, if courtship escalates to wedding vows, the stone is worked into a wedding band. For royalty, extremely previous jewels are exchanged. It is well-known across all of Renais that King Fado offered his wife-to-be a sapphire so rare and precious he himself scoured the land for several months to find it. I'm sure, given your own royal status, princess, you would have no problem finding something of the like to offer as a token of your feelings.''

L'Arachel immediately thought back on the precious ruby she had given Eirika during their campaign and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had unknowingly already made a confession by giving the jewel, not knowing of Renais' traditions.

What had Eirika thought? Even back then, L'Arachel had been striken with the princess as she was now, but she had no idea the significance of this exchange would run this much deeper. She had originally meant the gift as a token of their kinship, and how they had shared much of each other's pain regarding the loss of their parents. But in retrospect, she had indeed meant a lot more, and was glad that the stone had that much more meaning in the end. She simply wished she could have voiced her feelings now that she understood them better. It was too late to give another stone, it would have much less meaning if she did so...

''What am I to do if I already gave a stone but did not know it possessed such meaning in Renais culture?''

Garcia looked to Dozla, somewhat taken aback by this information.

''I... honestly don't know. You've already offered a stone but not voiced your feelings? I know it may sound harsh, given that you knew nothing of the custom, but that must have confused them a whole bunch. I guess you'd have to be honest and tell them you didn't know at the time but wish to give this meaning to the stone now. ''

L'Arachel nodded in understanding, and looked about to leap off her seat to run off back to the castle, but Garcia stopped her.

''If I may ask, which one did you choose?''

''Eirika.'' Answered the princess without skipping a beat.

Garcia's face grimaced slightly.

''Please don't take this the wrong way, but I know from talking with Dozla that you Rausteners are somewhat more... open to different types of love. Unfortunately, Renais is relatively conservative on the meaning of unions and marriages. We don't condone same gender unions, but they are usually frowned upon because they are considered selfish. Inconsiderate to families and future generations.''

It was L'Arachel's turn to raised her brow high in surprise.

''Really? Why is that? Love is a concept that drives all that is good! Why would it ever be looked down upon?''

''Renais has had it's share of droughts and famines in the recent past before the war, and the population has diminished considerably since the old days. Large families are usually encouraged to help man farmlands and replenish declining village population. Meaning, any type of union that cannot bear future generations tends to anger some people.''

Even with such an explanation, L'Arachel could understand even less.

''You must know.'' She started, looking down at her hands on the table. ''Rausten has long battled hordes of monsters coming from the Darkling Woods. For generations, families have been broken by death and diseases. We also have a declining population because of such tragedies, but most of all, we have so many orphans.''

Garcia let out a silent gasp. Mouth agape, he brought a hand to his forehead and leaned on the table looking defeated.

''Which is why, where I am from, creating families with whatever we can, with any type of love that can be given to raise parentless children... We encourage love above all. To give light and hope despite the dark.''

''I'm sorry.'' Whispered the soldier, looking at both the princess and her retainer.

Dozla gave a short nod, looking sterner than his usual self, matching his Mistress's more serious tone.

''Although I see your point, and I understand, it does not change how this sort of stuff is culturally viewed in Renais.'' Garcia added. ''I'm saying this just so you know and are prepared. The King and princess were most likely raised with such convictions, probably more so than the average person. During the famines, King Fado's father was almost overthrown by the population for his inability to bring any sort of solution to the population crisis. King Fado did not have to live through the terrible droughts during his reign, but for a time he publicly criticized the choice of citizens that lived in childless unions. It was his solution to his father's failure, so I would assume he would have voiced such opinions in front of his children as well, hoping they would have big families in the future to help rebuild. Especially in times like today where we are just exiting a war that certainly can't have helped the issue.''

Silence fell over the three of them for a moment as L'Arachel took in this information.

''Don't lose hope, my lady.'' Dozla's voice broke the silence with a smile. ''You didn't know the meaning of the stone exchange, but Princess Eirika did. She did not seem offended to receive it, did she?''

This brought a smile to L'Arachel's lips.

''No, she did not.''

\---

Night had fallen on the castle court. A few light still flickered in the distant windows and the buzzing sound of servants going about their work in the corridors dimmed. The days had been hot, but the night brought a cool calming wind to the air. L'Arachel had stepped out in the hope of clearing her mind. She had walked several times in front of Eirika's room after dinner in the hope of summoning the courage to talk to her. But every time, she would face the door and her mind would go blank on what to say. It was not like her to be at a loss of words, it was frustrating. She did not fear rejection, yet there was something else holding her back.

From the upper terrace where she stood in the castle, she looked at the city down the hill atop which the castle was settled, snuggled against the mountains. Renais was not so different than Rausten. The climate felt similar, the scenery too. She quite enjoyed her visit, but her previous talk of the day with the soldier Garcia had brought back a few memories from home that suddenly made her feel nostalgic. Days before the war, before her journey, she would visit the many orphanages of Rausten. She would tell the children of the heroes of old and their bravery. Stories to make them dream of a better future.

The sound of steps awoke her from her reminiscing. She knew Dozla was not far off sitting in the staircases, keeping an eye on her safety as always, so the visitor had to have been no intruder.

Looking to her side towards the door leading to the rampart, she saw a silhouette taller than her approach. She unconsciously held her breath but relaxed when she recognized Ephraim, dressed in a wooly blue cloak with silver trims to ward off the cool air of the night.

A small laugh escaped her.

''You must not sneak up on me like this, your Highness.'' she berated in a teasing tone.

''My apologies.'' He said with a soft smile. ''I saw you walk up here earlier and wondered if you were alright. You have been uncharacteristically quiet today.''

Surprised that the usually oblivious King noticed her change of mood, she found herself without a reply. She felt her smile falter and drew her gaze back on the dwindling lights of the castle town down bellow.

''It is nothing.'' She finally spoke in a soft tone. ''I simply realized a few things during my visit that made me think some. It is good to spend some times reflecting on oneself once in a while.''

''Anything I can help with?''

''Well...'' She hesitated. ''There is nothing to be helped so I supposed the answer is no. But I do have one question for you.''

''Fire away.'' He said with confidence, placing both hands on his hips proudly.

''What would you say is the biggest difference between you and Eirika?''

She watched with amusement as his expression changed from beaming certainty to confusion.

''What? difference? Physically or...''

''I am certain I need no help in finding at least one physical difference between you two.'' She laughed.

''Hmm.'' He pondered with a hand on his chin. ''If I were to pick one, I would say I do not think enough before rushing headlong into things. Eirika tends to do a lot more thinking and planning. She sees the possibilities I overlook. In a way, I sometimes wonder how I would keep up with the workload of being King, if she was not there to help me see the bigger picture.''

''Oh? So is that headstrong-rushing-into-things personality of yours a reason why you have yet to find a bride-to-be?''

''Perhaps yes, or perhaps I was waiting for a certain visitor from out of the country to come by so I could confess.''

She looked to him in silent surprise. He had actually stepped slightly closer to her, one last step separating them from one another.

''I loved the ideas you brought the other day for the jousting festival. Perhaps we should discuss it a bit more.''

L'Arachel searched her memories in an attempt to reason with the way Ephraim acted currently. She had never seen him this forward towards her, much less this flirtatious with anyone really.

Once she had thought him a beast when he tried to strip naked in front of her. But she quickly learned with time that the Prince, now King, was usually quite oblivious to matters of love, having surprisingly little to no interest in it.

While she searched in muted surprise, she realized something. The Ephraim in front of her was taller than her, but not as tall as she remembered. The Ephraim she knew was a good head taller than her, while the person standing in front of her, was about half of that extra height. She searched his features in confusion, until it hit finally her.

''...Eirika?''

Ephraim jerked back with a gasp, but L'Arachel, having seen through the mischief, raised a hand to pull back the cloak wrapped around the King's shoulders, revealing a long ponytail of hair wrapped in a way to make it seem like he had short hair. In the dim light of the evening, she had not noticed the difference. And she laughed loudly at how easily she had been fooled.

''Why are you out here masquerading as your brother, trying to be flirtatious with me?''

The princess's gaze became shifty, not looking directly at L'Arachel and her face turning several shades of pink darker as she pulled the binds that held her hair.

''I...'' She started, having stopped forcefully lowering her voice to sound more masculine. ''I thought you would feel better if my brother actually paid attention to you in a romantic way.''

''What? Why in Latona's name would you think that?''

''You were very friendly with him these past few days and when you started looking gloomy, I believed you were upset that he was not reciprocating the courtship...''

''Oh! Oh dear Eirika, I have been friendly with both of you! You are so similar, see even now I was fooled by your disguise!'' She took Eirika's hands in hers, finding somehow the courage to say the words that followed. ''But I have given a stone to you, not your brother, have I not?''

Recognition shone in Eirika's eyes, like a newborn flame.

''You knew... what it meant?'' She breathed in a small voice.

L'Arachel couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment when thinking of the truth.

''As much as I would like to say that, yes everything was according to plan, I have only learned yesterday of this particular custom. I was feeling gloomy this day because I was at a loss as to how I should approach you to give a clear confession.''

The disguised princess squeezed her hands tighter at that last word.

''Then allow me to respond first.'' She said.

The serious of her voice made L'Arachel nervous. There was no smile on the princess's trait, only a determined scowl L'Arachel had so often seen when Eirika would charge into battle. This piercing glare made her heart skip a beat.

_How could I have been confused about these feelings?_ She thought, almost alarmed at the speed her heart had decided to gallop. 

''When you gave me the ruby, I knew very well you had no notion of Renais customs. But it gave me pause for thoughts. I had never given time to these thoughts in the past because these matters are simply not spoken of here, but mostly because my heart was still mourning...'' She hesitated, her eyes flickering to the side as her fierce glare faltered for a moment. ''... Still mourning Lyon.''

L'Arachel remained silent, knowing how the topic of the fallen Prince was a touchy subject for Eirika. But she knew that the Princess had found peace by the end of the war, despite the terrible things that befell her old friend.

Eirika sighed and looked to her again.

''It was an old affection. I did not want to let go of it for the longest time. I could not believe he was so far gone that we could never get him back from the darkness. You helped me see reason. Your words grounded me to reality.''

Her smile returned slowly.

''After you gave me the stone, I wondered what you thought of me truly, if it was mere friendship or more. But I saw that you were flustered around my brother, and seemed to seek his attention in a romantic way. I tried to hide it, but I did start to feel jealous.''

L'Arachel could not stop a laugh from escaping her, disrupting the heartfelt confession.

''I'm sorry, truly.'' She giggled as Eirika looked puzzled by the sudden burst. ''I have to admit my own feelings were rather scattered and unfocused as well. I did feel an attraction towards Ephraim, but a recent discussion made me realize that it was because he looked so much like you. Unconsciously, I looked to him as I did to you, and could not figure out how to separate the two of you in my mind. But I have come to understand that I share not with Ephraim the closeness I share with you. He is attractive as I find you attractive, nothing more.''

Despite the dim lighting, L'Arachel reveled in the bright blush that painted itself on Eirika's face.

''A-and it might be for the best too.'' Said the disguised Princess, unable to meet L'Arachel's eyes. ''Very few people know this, but my brother finds no attraction in people. I mean... it is complicated to explain, but he has confided in me that he wished not to marry. He is very scared of the repercussion this decision will have on the future of our line. When I saw that you were paying him attention, I felt it difficult to find the words to tell you he would not reciprocate the feelings. Which is why I did what I did tonight and...''

''Praised yourself about your great thinking and planning skills?'' Teased the Raustener.

Once again, the flustered response she got from the disguised Princess filled her chest with warmth, reminding her of how blind she had been up until now to not notice these feelings.

''I was really speaking as my brother would! I was not trying to praise myself in any way!'' Eirika blurted out frantically.

With a laugh, L'Arachel pulled Eirika's hands slightly, bringing the Princess so much closer to her that she had to look up to meet her eyes, their face a few inches away.

''I was jesting.'' She gave a small grin. ''Now is time for my confession.''

Eirika swallowed and looked at her, frozen.

''You have spoken words to me that nobody else spoke. I had never felt such kinship to another person, someone who unearthed the deepest emotions that I would not show to anyone else. You allowed me to feel sadness for my parents' passing when all others would have me celebrate it for their courage. You allowed me weakness.''

''I never thought of you as weak.'' Breathed Eirika in a low voice. ''I always admired your strength.''

''But even the strong cry. I learned that from you.''

Eirika's eyes light up with emotions. Moving her hands away from the hold they had been sharing, she moved them to the Raustener's waist slowly, carefully, moving closer. They were so close now that it was now inevitable, but Eirika still asked.

''May I?'' She whispered, their lips a breath away.

''Please.''

The gesture came with softness and care. Despite the burning feelings that accompanied it, both refused to give him to passion, and instead savoured the instant, the discovery of the other. There would be other times for heated passions, but right now, L'Arachel prefered the soft comfort that this new contact brought, and she felt that Eirika too, prefered to confess this love in tenderness. One kiss led to another until they ended up in a final silent hug, the Raustener cradled in Eirika's arms, her face nuzzling the taller woman's neck.

In this comforting silence, it suddenly felt like they understood each other's feelings better than with words.

''It is my understanding that you were recently educated in Renais customs.'' Eirika broke with a question.

A giggle rocked the woman hugging against her chest.

''A small course of sorts. I have still much to learn.''

''I would like to know about Rausten as well.''

L'Arachel found comfort in this thought.

''Yes, I would very much like to tell you all about it.''

 

When another longing kiss made them oblivious to the world, they did not hear the joyous weeping of a certain retainer standing guard not far off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to spend so much time on a fic, but I had a hard time finding a way to finish it properly. Even now, I would work on it a bit longer if a could, maybe even make it longer. But I might never post it if I wait and think on it anymore than I already have, hehe.  
> I love the potential for world building that the Fire Emblem games give, but I am always frustrated by the execution and the lack of it. I haven't played all of the games, but Sacred Stones is the one I really really wish they would remake with some more flesh to it. There are so many countries and so little is said about them! So I came up with my own headcanons I guess lol.  
> And my boy Ephraim is asexual, nobody can convince me otherwise.


End file.
